Whisper on the Wind
by CriticalAngel
Summary: An unusual OneShot. Enjoy! X


**Something I wrote quite a while ago, when I saw the preview for 4.15. Interpret as you will, and please Read&Rate :D**

* * *

It was over. All over. The time had passed. She had done it. But now, standing on the platform, with the wind blowing her hair to the side, she didn't feel it. She didn't feel the sense of rapture and bliss the others said they felt once a job was done, all she felt was cold.

_"Why so glum, Pearl?"_

A whisper, a tiny whisper inside her head. They knew she was coming. She was going home. And yet...and yet..she felt as though she had just left home.

_"He wasn't for you, Pearl."_

She growled, the sound masked by the roar of an oncoming train. He had been. He had been hers, and she had to give him up.

_"It wouldn't have worked. Human's don't mix with us."_

She tried to block it out, to block them out. The voices, annoyingly increasing in number. Excited for her, excited that she had done what she had been told to do, excited that she was coming home. _It could have worked. He had loved her..._

_"Pearl...you have grown too attached. We told you not to, we told you this would happen. You have to let him go."_

She had. It was true. Her heart felt full of love for him, for the human she had been assigned to. It was wrong, she knew it was wrong. She had grown too attached for what she was, but she couldn't help it, couldn't help the way she felt.

The ground trembled. Another train was approaching, she felt it before she heard it. The last train. She would have to leave now. It was time, time to go. Time to go home...

_"Just a step. That's all it takes. Then you can be rid of that human body and come home..."_

She began to shake. She didn't want to. She didn't want to end it, didn't want to leave him. Not with her, the woman who had...stolen him from her.

_"You know that's not true, Pearl. It was you who got them together. That is what we are."_

Her eyes closed, face lifted to feel the rush of wind on her skin. Soon...soon...She took a step forward, so that her toes neatly hung over the edge of the platform, and placed her bag down on the floor beside her. Her bag which was full of rubbish, stuff she would no longer need. Human things. Not hers. She wasn't human anymore...no. She had never been human.

_"Not long now, Pearl. We're here. Don't be scared..."_

"I'm not scared."

Her voice. The last time she would hear her human voice. She inhaled a last breath of air, marvelling at the feeling of it rushing into her lungs. Marvelling at the structure and design of the poor creatures. The poor humans. And she spoke the truth. She wasn't scared of leaving her body. Just of leaving him.

_"You've already saved him, Pearl. Come home..."_

The oncoming rush of wind was strong, so strong. She felt her body, her human body tilt forward, arms spread wide. The voices, the whispers grew louder. They were welcoming her, welcoming her back. So long. She had been gone so long. Her eyes were still shut as the whiteness flared before her. It was time. Time to end it, time to leave. He was just a human, just another human. He was nothing...

"Davina!"

She heard him, louder than the clammer of voices, than the hissing whispers. Louder than the roaring of the train. She hear him, calling. Calling for her.

"No! Davina, don't!"

People were screaming around her, hands desperately reaching for her, trying to pull her back. But too late. Just a little too late. She fell, twisting in the air and seeing his face. Seeing his face contort with pain as he tried to reach her, tried to grab hold of her. Too late.

She hit the tracks. Hard. The metal was hot beneath her hands, and she lay there, staring up. The white had gone. She wasn't going back. Why wasn't she going back?

_"Let go! You have to let him go, Pearl!"_

Panic. The voices were full of panic. It had gone wrong, they could tell. It wasn't working...she was going to die. Die as a human...

_"This isn't who you are! You have to remember, you have to let go!"_

They were right. They were always right. She tilted her head up, feeling her blonde hair curl around her face for the last time. The roaring was loud now, so very loud. She had seconds, not even that. She looked to him, looked at his anguished face, screaming her name.

No. Not her name. The human form's name. _Davina..._ Not her. She wasn't human. She was an Aphrodite, a creature who brought love, a being of love. She was Pearl. She had brought him love, brought him _her_. And now it was time to go. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she breathed out, for the last time. She let go...let it all go.

The train hit her with alarming force. It wasn't even stopping at this station, merely passing through. His screams were loud, so loud. She didn't make a sound. Her body was empty, a shell. A slight twinge of pain, a gasp as the breath left it. And then she...she was free. Floating in the slight breeze. She shifted the air, shaping it around her, making space for her new form. It obeyed, willingly. And she took one last look at him...at the human who had stolen her heart. Her heart which broke as she saw him. Anguish, despair, fear, panic, loss...all flitting across his face as he stared down at the now empty tracks. Empty aside for the red...

_"Why is he like that? I brought him happiness!"_

"He takes time to grieve, Pearl. All human's do. But you saved him. Come home..."

And she did, falling into the white light, feeling the sense of joy and bliss she had been promised, until she was no more. No more than a slight whisper on the wind.


End file.
